Blondie and the Beast
by Aidaedalus
Summary: He was hardly a beast, more like a sexy hunk of muscle (with a terrible attitude), just as she was the unlikeliest of beauties, but somehow they made the fairy tale work.
1. Chapter 1

Heya guys, here I come with another Lalu fic. I love them sooo much! Drop a review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Lucy fidgeted. She hated this. Stupid corsets, lavish dresses, maids scuttling to her every whim. It was terribly overbearing. She let out a little sigh, her breath stuttering slightly as the action caused that god-forsaken torture device, also known as a corset, to squeeze her insides together even more, shaping her body as into perfect hourglass.

_A lady must be perfect! _She imitated the governess Minerva mentally, heaping on the haughty tone, cold eyes and upturned nose. Minerva was as beautiful as she was snarky with her sleek black tresses that were perfectly coiffed even in the midst of the most hazardous situations, seemingly permanently made up face, almost impossibly trim waist and well-practiced elegance, emulating the characteristics she sought to whip into Lucy to the point where she was a pain to be around. Still, Minerva was with her since she was a child and she had grown fond of the moody perfectionist.

Lucy released a nervous _whoosh_ of breath then rapped on the door to her father's study gently. She knew how he hated to be interrupted when engrossed in his never-ending work, even though he summoned her, and hoped that the knocking was too soft to be heard so she could retreat to the comfort of her quarters. Whatever it is that he wanted to speak about would not be good.

Her father hardly cared for her, leaving her to her own devices most of the time. His only real influence on her life was in the form of tutors who were hired so that she was thoroughly educated and the epitome of elegance, not that they had much work to do since reading was one of her hobbies and she was exceptionally intelligent for a woman. As usual her sex was viewed as merely as ornaments and the presence of a female who could shockingly – cue the gasps - spell her name was an extremely rare thing.

"Yes?" a gruff, impatient voice called back. Lucy swallowed her nerves, interacting with her father always left her nervous. Sometimes she wished that he wasn't one of the richest, most influential persons in Magnolia and that they could enjoy a simple and meaningful father-daughter relationship.

Lucy opened the door and stepped in, shutting the door softly.

"Good day Father," she greeted, meeting his stern gaze. His blond, slightly graying, hair was mussed so Lucy assumed that something was not going well with his work. He always pulled his hair when agitated, she remembered that habit from the times when she was younger and she would sit in his lap while he worked, before the death of her mother. After the tragedy her father buried himself in his work. Lucy lost both her parents that day. She had tried to interact with him and comfort him as much as an eight year old could but it certainly didn't help that she was an exact replica of her mother with the same flaxen-coloured hair, warm chocolatey eyes and rosy cheeks. The only difference was that her mother's hair fell in angelic ringlets while Lucy's was on the straighter side.

"Come closer child," her father spoke again. Lucy obliged. He set aside the document he was studying, meeting her curious, but slightly guarded eyes and forming a steeple with his fingers.

"I have made arrangements for you my dear," Lucy flinched at the term of endearment, whatever it was that he was going to tell her was going to be bad if he had to resort to such affective measures, "There is a business partner of mine who happens to be in search of an educated, well-cultured woman at his side, characteristics that you, darling, possess. Naturally I volunteered you to be that woman seeing that you were raised to be the wife of such a person. Of course it pains me to have to send you away, but it is for your own benefit. You will have a happy life with this person, I assure you that he will take care of you. "

Lucy's jaw dropped. Of course she knew that she wasn't being educated to take over the company since that was an unfit for a woman, but to be raised just to be sent away to be beautiful and giggle like a trophy on some man's arm?! Never. She was a woman of pride.

"You will be sent to his home tomorrow, he is expecting you. I already informed Minerva and the maids so your things will be packed in time. You are not expected to marry him so soon, but get acquainted. Now then that is all, I have some pressing matters to return to." The man dismissed her clearly, reaching for the file he set aside.

Lucy grit her teeth. Her father expected her to just up and go to some man's home and acquiesce to his bidding like some puppet.

"I'm sorry Father, did I hear right? I am to be the bride of someone I don't even know? Is he so repulsive that he cannot court a woman and ask her hand?"

Lucy's father glared at her, shutting out her other protests.

"You have no right to question my judgment Lucy. I am only doing what is best for you."

Lucy felt her anger swell and throb throughout her body, "What is best for me father? You of all persons have no right to say that, you who ignored me and left my upbringing to servants. You do-."

"Enough!" he snapped, voice booming and vein pulsing on his temple, "You will do as I say. Now go to your room and prepare to meet your future husband."

Lucy's nose flared and she stomped out of the office and up to her room. No way was she going there, she'll show him. Aside from her mother's looks, Lucy knew that she inherited her stubbornness; she was told many times by the servants. Lucy was not one to follow rules blindly.

She zoomed through the manor to her room, ignoring rules of etiquette pertaining to running in the hallways. She slammed the door to her room shut and launched herself on her bed, burying her face in the squishiness of the duvets and screaming. She knew what she was going to do. Run away. A free spirit like herself could not be tied down to something as monotonous and domestic as arranged marriage. She wanted more, much more.

When she raised her head from the bed, she saw Minerva standing in the doorway leading to her dressing room staring down at her in her usual haughty manner, but this time it was softened by a little bit of sympathy.

"Little girl, you know better than to act like this. You are a lady, a lady must always be poise," the older woman berated. Even though Minerva was just twenty eight, and only nine years older than Lucy she always treated Lucy like a child. Minerva had come to the manor when Lucy was nine, shortly after the death of her mother, and though she was young, only nineteen at the time, she fit the role of strict governess perfectly. Of course this rigidity was exactly what her father wanted and numerous times crowed at how perfect of a lady Minerva was.

Lucy glared at Minerva weakly.

"Don't give me that look. I know what you want to do. You want to run away, but I cannot allow that. You're leaving tomorrow morning and I am staying in your room with you until leave."

Lucy gaped at the smug-looking woman. How did she know…?

"Oh stop it, child, if I don't know you then I know no one. You always run away when you don't want to do something, it would be extremely foolish of me to leave you alone."

The blonde girl sighed. Well there goes _that_ plan. She rolled over onto her back, staring up at the canopy surrounding her bed. The only other option was to be a total snob to her fiancé and hope that he called off the engagement. Lucy sighed again, wincing this time as the corset protested against her ribs.

"Don't worry Lucy, you will be well off with this person. I hear that he takes care of what is his," Minerva encouraged awkwardly.

Lucy twitched in agitation, _there they go again referring to me as if I'm just an object! _

Her expression morphed into one of curiosity, she didn't even know the name of the man she was about to marry.

"Minerva, what is his name?" she asked, still gazing up at the familiar canopy airily.

Minerva smiled, one that was not full of contempt, at the girl's curiosity, "Laxus Dreyar."


	2. Chapter 2

Heya guys!

I want thank everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed on this fic, it really is appreciated.

Here's the new chapter...Enjoy!

* * *

Lucy sighed. Even though it was an exceptionally beautiful morning she couldn't enjoy it. The sky was a crisp blue, birds were singing excitedly and the general ambiance was lively. But today was the day she was going to meet her fiancé.

Laxus Dreyar. It was a name that carried a variety of her fears; leaving the only place she knows as home, growing up and being a woman, bearing children. It was terrifying. Just two days ago the only thing on her mind was how she could coerce Minerva into giving her an extra cupcake after dinner.

She quickly shook out of her thoughts, it was not good to think such dispiriting things.

Lucy stood up from her perch at the window in her room where she was staring out from. She had to bid everyone good bye. They were more her family than servants after all, each having influenced her upbringing greatly.

She glanced around her room in nostalgia, wondering when next she would return, if ever. The soft-pink walls had watched her grow, the lush cream carpets had always been there, the bed privy to midnight escapades of her and her mom as they read together; these things were constants. Take them away from her and she was floundering. Not the literal objects themselves, but the memories they carried. Her mom tickling her, her dad giving her piggy-back rides, listening to the soothing voice of her mother as she lulled her to sleep. These memories were all she had.

But these things had also been there when her mom died, they watched her cry for her mama, they watched her father become less and less of who he was. In a way, perhaps it was liberating having to leave them behind. Maybe she could finally move on to another chapter of her life.

Lucy forced a smile, determine to make the best of the situation. She still was going to try to end the engagement some way or another, but in the mean time she would try to grow.

She glided to the hallways, taking in the ornate hallways and rooms, trying to engrave them in her mind. She dragged her fingers on the rose-coloured walls absent-mindedly while staring at the portraits. She greeted everyone who was instrumental to her upbringing with a warm smile, embracing them and occasionally shedding a few tears. She would miss this place.

Lucy trudged out to the gardens, soaking in the sunlight and gentle breeze. Here was always her respite. She loved the feeling of the warm, moist earth between her toes and flower petals kissing her skin. She could never stay out long though, she hated bugs but they always seemed attracted to her.

Lucy made her way to the statue in memory of her mother and caressed it. Of course it was nothing more than a slab of concrete, but the emotions it invoked were rich. She associated it with good things and would many times come out when feeling particularly despaired.

She sighed. This was good bye.

"Lucy," Minerva called softly, interrupting her reverie, "It's time for you to get ready."

Lucy gave the monument one last glance then followed Minerva inside. Although Minerva was difficult to handle, she had always given Lucy a break when it came to her mom and she was extremely grateful.

Lucy went through the motions blandly, mind brimming with thoughts.

Her maids had set the bath water already so she just stripped and entered the tub. They lathered her hair while she soaked in the special water infused with milk and scented oils to make her skin and hair radiant. After they finger-curled her hair while it was still wet, she was laced up in her usual corset and dressed in an opulent, but surprisingly simple pale blue dress.

It dipped in a slightly daring scoop neckline, hugged her bust and waist before fluttering down to her ankles in a different style than what she was used to. Her dresses were usually flared at the hips, but she preferred this one. It was much easier to walk in, and she felt much more elegant than usual.

Her cheeks were dusted with a light red, giving her an even healthier glow, and lips lightly coloured in keeping with the innocent look. Lucy smiled at her appearance. At least she looked good.

Minerva eyed her approvingly while tucking an errant strand of hair in. She smiled proudly before clasping a silver necklace with a sapphire pendant around her neck.

"Let's go," Minerva said then turned abruptly.

"I have to say good bye to Father," Lucy replied while following her.

Minerva stiffened, "Your father did not request your presence."

Lucy's heart dropped. This was it. He wasn't even going to say good bye. She bit down on the inside of her lip. She thought he would at least send her off like a father would. Then again, how could she even think that? The man was heartless.

_I hate him_, she thought while suffocating the tears threatening to burst out. She followed Minerva to the carriage that was waiting outside without a backward glance at her home. For that moment she was glad that she was leaving here. Glad that she would not have to try to please her father anymore…that she had to leave that place that kept reminding her of her mother. She would make the best of her trip to her fiancé…she would run away when she reached there.

Lucy accepted the help of the footman to enter the elaborate coach that was waiting near the house. She greeted the coachman then settled in, knowing it was going to be a long ride to wherever she was going. For her not to know the name of her father's business partner when she was drilled with information pertaining to them meant that he was either not very prominent, which was not likely, or that he lived quite far away and her father and him only just started transactions.

"I have something to attend to, Lucy, I'll be back in a moment," Minerva called out to Lucy.

She knew Minerva was travelling with her, and she was glad. It meant that she could hold on to her governess for a little while longer, and she could pretend she was still a child.

She sighed and stared out of the window and up into the sky. That was something she was doing quite a lot these days: sighing. Lucy's attention was captured when she heard the gossiping of two maids. They probably didn't know that she was already in the coach.

"...Miss Lucy is marryin' that Mister Dreyar, I pity the poor girl. I hear' tha' he's quite the beast, if you catch me drift," the maid giggled.

"Yes, I hear' the same thing, there's a rumour aroun' the place that the las' Lady he's been with couldn' walk after their…interactions."

The two maids giggled again, but kept walking so Lucy couldn't hear anymore. She paled. No wonder Minerva refused to tell her much about her fiancé when she asked. He was a beast. Women were so scared of him that they could hardly walk after they spoke to him.

Dear lord, what was she supposed to do?

Lucy felt like crying. She wanted to run away from him, she had to run away from him.

Laxus Dreyar. A beast was her fiancé.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I apologise for the break in updates and I want to say thank you for sticking through with me.

I had exams, but I am finished now so I should be updating more frequently. I really wanted to introduce Laxus in this chapter, but I didn't want to rush everything so it'll be next chapter.

Thank you again and Enjoy!

* * *

The ride was monotonous and boring. Lucy had brought a book along to indulge in but eventually found it difficult to read while being constantly jolted from the rough terrain. She was never let out to the house often so she instead turned to peering out of the little window to her right. The scenery was nothing different than usual with the flourishing gardens, looming gargoyles and such that was customary of the socialites and upper-class people, so that didn't capture her attention, leaving Lucy to wallow in self-pity for a little while.

Soon it morphed into poorer villages of which Lucy had scarcely seen before. She was initially shocked having been shut in the mansion most of her life but surprisingly, the people seemed happy, laughing and conversing eagerly like a family. It was astounding. Lucy had been raised in high society where persons hid their true intentions behind flickering fans and well-powdered faces. Nothing was ever what it seemed. For a moment, Lucy envied those people who seemed truly happy despite not living lavishly.

Lucy greedily observed the even more well-worn roads than normal and the tiny houses with homely back gardens that sprouted vegetables. It was all so quaint and the pang of envy in her heart changed into a terrible longing. She averted her eyes once more, since it seemed that even these lively sights were rousing her more depressing thoughts.

Lucy had taken to trying to name clouds and picking at the binding of her book to pass the time. She wasn't particularly inclined to make conversation with Minerva and it seemed the sentiment was shared since Minerva looked rather distracted and worried and hardly casted a glance towards her companion.

Lucy fidgeted in her seat, she was extremely uncomfortable, body aching from the long, bumpy ride without respite to stretch her legs. She didn't think that she would be able to properly greet her fiancé after this ordeal.

She glanced out of the window, now observing the tall, lumbering trees of the new terrain. The wide, awning branches blocked out the sunlight, casting the area into a creepy shadow, made even more eerie by the inhuman silence. The coach was moving much more smoothly now and the roads seemed shockingly well-paved for such a dismal path, leaving Lucy wondering if they were near her fiancé's mansion.

She switched her attention inwards to Minerva then, not wanting to look at the eerie stillness for too long. The woman was looking a bit troubled and Lucy only just dwelled upon it. It was a bit shocking considering the fact that Minerva was usually in control of her emotions and personal life, not that Lucy knew much of it.

Now would have been the perfect time to return to her book since the path was much smoother, but Lucy preferred to observe Minerva a bit longer. It would be a while again before she would see her and impending loneliness stabbed at Lucy's heart. Minerva had become her friend. Sure she was proud and a perfectionist, but she basically raised Lucy after her mother's death and her father's withdrawal.

Of course the other servant around the house played a major role in Lucy's upbringing but most of the time, Minerva was the one with her. Even though Lucy fell and dirtied her clean dresses when she snuck out to play in the gardens, Minerva would berate her but always helped her up. She was a tough-love sort of person, but whenever Lucy was drowning in sadness, Minerva had always raised her spirits.

Before she knew it, tears were welling up in Lucy's eyes. She clasped her dress tightly, looking away quickly. No crying. She was strong. She was a woman now, about to meet her fiancé. She couldn't be crying over her governess like a little girl.

Lucy suffocated her sadness then turned to Minerva, reaching over to the next seat where Minerva was sitting and grasping her hands. Minerva looked startled, recoiling a bit but relaxing after seeing the melancholic smile on Lucy's face.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but Minerva spoke quicker than her.

"Don't. Don't say anything," her voice cracked and tears shimmered in her cobalt eyes in a startling display of emotion. Minerva paused, swallowing the lump in her throat then pulled her hand away from Lucy.

"No goodbyes now Lucy. I'm always going to be there for you. You can just write me," Minerva smiled while touching Lucy's cheek and brushing aside a tear, "Now, what have I told you before. A lady must always be composed. No crying."

Lucy chewed the inside of her lip and nodded, straightening her shoulders and folding her hands in her lap. Minerva gave her smiled at her reassuringly then looked away, the troubled look returning.

Lucy was curious but decided not to pry so she turned to the neglected book and began flicking through the pages half-heartedly. Her mind was on her fiancé. Although she was terrified of meeting him since - heavens forbid - he could be a short, perverted, balding old man, there was also a chance that he was handsome and kind. This was not likely though after the quite disturbing reports she overheard from the maids.

Lucy sighed. She just couldn't imagine what he would be like. She wanted to be optimistic and believe that all would work out fine and the time she spend with her fiancé preceding her runaway plan, which was yet to be formulated, wouldn't be too terrible. However, there was a niggling, more realistic part of her mind that debunked that.

She glanced outside again. More towering trees. The sunlight barely penetrated the thick weave of branches and leaves and there was slight chill in the air. If this wasn't foreboding, then nothing else was.

Lucy shifted uncomfortable in her seat. She was sitting for almost five hours. She could hardly feel her legs anymore. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself, know that she was about to panic, what with the extremely long ride and the emotional duress she had been operating under for the past few hours.

When she felt suitably relaxed, Lucy reopened her eyes. Surprisingly, in the few fleeting moments she had retreated to her mind, the coach had left the dreary path and was pulling up in front of a gate. Minerva drew Lucy's attention by clasping their hands together, a slightly frantic expression occupying her face.

"Lucy!" she whispered harshly, "Promise me something! No matter how difficult it may be, please try to tolerate your fiancé, if only for a few months. Promise me!"

Lucy's brows furrowed, recoiling from Minerva as if her words physically harmed her.

"What do you mean?"

Minerva hesitated, casting a furtive glance towards the head of the coach where the coachman was. It seemed as if she couldn't tell her in case the coachman heard.

"Just promise me Lucy!" Minerva whispered again, tugging Lucy's hands insistently. Her eyes were pleading, creased brows marring the perfection of her porcelain face. She was biting her lip and her grip trembled.

Whatever it was that was making Minerva act this way must have been terrible. Even though Lucy couldn't understand at the moment, she would have to trust her.

"Alright Minnie, I promise," Lucy caved in, unconsciously reverting to a childish nickname.

Minerva's visage relaxed and she smiled in relief. She cupped Lucy's cheek then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Good luck, Lucy. You are a fine woman, believe in yourself!"

Lucy's heart stuttered then she positively glowed at the acceptance of her teacher.

"Yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy though that all the gods must have hated her. Or probably they were laughing at her suffering. Her life must seem quite amusing, filled with hurdle after hurdle. She had prayed that her fiancé wouldn't be a short, perverted, balding old man, but she should have known better than anyone else that despite her 'Lucky' namesake, she was hardly ever that. It was the opposite, she was just 'Lucky' fallen apart.

The man, she was not yet certain whether he was her fiancé or not but most likely he was (why else would he be greeting her like this) was not just short but a midget, scarcely reaching Lucy's waist; he wasn't just bald, he had a clean, shiny patch of skin that was framed by tufts of unruly white hair and he most certainly had a lecherous gleam in his eyes as he eyed Lucy's ample bosom. Not to mention the fact that he had a thick, twirly moustache. Talk about completed opposite of Lucy's wishes.

Just perfect. Lucy suppressed a sigh.

Minerva had left promptly after dropping Lucy off, much to her disappointment. Only the coach that was trailing behind theirs, carrying Lucy's belongings, remained for a short while and even that left shortly after her things were whisked up to her new quarters leaving, Lucy with nothing familiar to hang on to.

The man cast a lewd smile at Lucy that had her shuddering. He was raping her with his eyes. She mentally sobbed, how much more could she bear?

"Oi, old man, stop looking at my woman like that," an annoyed but devilishly alluring voice sounded, startling Lucy from her pity party. Her heart fluttered of its own accord. Surely anyone with a voice that seductive was more than handsome.

And did he says 'his woman?' This meant that that perverted old geezer wasn't her fiancé, but rather the owner of that salacious voice. Lucy felt like swooning already.

Lucy immediately halted at that thought. Swooning…her? She was supposed to hate this man. He was stealing away her childhood! Lucy hurriedly scraped together the scraps of her innocence that hadn't been thoroughly ravaged by that _**voice **_and recomposed herself to meet her real fiancé. Not this perverted old man. She almost gave him a scathing look of reprieve, one she had thoroughly inherited from Minerva, but decided against it.

_Another time…_

Lucy turned as elegantly as possible, _only to garner his favour for my later plans, not because I'm interested in him or anything, _and was met with one of the most impetuous sights of her existence. She could not believe her eyes. This man had to be joking. Lucy narrowed her eyes slightly but otherwise kept her façade of nonchalance believable.

The man was probably a specimen of the Greek Gods. Surely such a build was celestial, those shoulders, that towering height, those haughty eyes and that confident smirk that belied an awarness of his very high self worth. Lucy felt her distaste grew. She had read about this type of man in the few romance novels she found around the house (the books weren't really interesting she just used them to pass time). A cliché; the most handsome guy with a shadowy past in need of love to heal his emotional wounds, using his overwhelming confidence as a front to hide his aching heart. As if…and those vapid heroines thinking that all of a sudden they have what it takes. How naïve.

Lucy wasn't cynical, she had never experienced anything related to romance (aside from the one escapade with that stunning young landscaper which quite regrettably only resulted in a kiss) so it wasn't out of any past experiences that she disliked that type of man; she was a realist. That was a fairy tale made to help women (educated enough to read) escape from their own personal hellish experiences with men.

But this man was so full of himself, Lucy wanted to smack him with reason above and beyond his mere 'type'. He had the audacity to come meet his fiancée with two bimbos on his arms, both of them smiling coyly at her, baiting her. She would not give them the pleasure.

"'Your woman?' And who would that be?"

Now Lucy had the chance to unleash her scathing glare to her real fiancé who deserved it so much more than the old man (who seemed like a fiancé from heaven compared to this cocky pig). His smirk only widened.

"A feisty one this time eh," he continued as if she weren't there. Lucy gritted her teeth. This infuriating bastard, he was a textbook backwater aristocrat man, pretentious and privileged as if the world owed him everything and women were just clothes to switch. He sickened Lucy already and they barely exchanged a few words. She knew that she wouldn't be staying there very long.

"Is that all you have to say, Laxus Dreyar?" Lucy queried proudly, "I would so like to retire to my quarters than be in your chauvinistic presence any longer."

Laxus' eyebrow quirked as if slightly impressed. He slithered from the grasp of the two airheads who pouted childishly at the loss, and sauntered over to Lucy. He stopped a few paces away from her then reached up and tilted her face to him with a finger beneath her chin. Lucy was shaken just by the sheer size of him that seemed to tower over her and blot out her very presence. He was a daunting person to behold.

His intense amber* eyes raked over her body, taking in her ample bosom, llightly quivering bottom lip and fierce mocha eyes.

"You're cute. Now if only we could keep your mouth shut," he pressed his thumb against Lucy's lips, smudging the light gloss. She glowered at him and pulled herself away, jaw tight and mouth clenched in displeasure.

"Mr. Dreyar, I would like it if you kept your wandering appendages to yourself," Lucy responded coldly. Her back was rigid and stance entirely defensive in case he tried to do something else. This final rebuff obviously did something to him, because in an instant his smoldering gaze froze over in displeasure.

"Maid," Laxus growled out to a servant waiting nearby, "See to it that my fiancée reaches **our** quarters." he threw Lucy a slightly vindictive look that screamed 'let's see you react to that' then he stalked away, leaving behind both his bimbos and a chilled silence.

* * *

*Laxus has orange eyes as per the manga in this fic. Anyway, I'm sorry for taking so Iong to update. There wasn't much development, but hope you guys enjoy it.

Don't forget to leave some love!

Drop a review, follow, favourite. :3


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys,

I'm sooo sorry about this late update. I made it the chapter bit longer than usual as an apology. Things are so not fun with me right now. I got a job thingy now and all my time is gone and I'm tired alllll the time and my laptop charger isn't working and my laptop battery is gone through so I can't even use my laptop at all and I can't buy a new charger or laptop yet since I'm broke and my mom hardly lends me her charger (cause it can charge my laptop as well) and I tried to write on my phone for my other LaLu fic (AFter Eclipse) but that shit didn't work out at all and shit's just wrong y'all, shit's just wrong. I don't know when I'll be able to update again so I just wanna apologise in advance and I wanna thank you all for the support, I love you I love you I love you.

And sorry for not being able to respond to reviews anymore, I love writing back to thank everyone personally but I don't even check my informal email address anymore so I just wanna send out a massive thank you and kisses :* :* :* to everyone!

Thanks guys. Enjoy... (and please don't hate on Mira)

* * *

The room was beautiful. Large open space dotted with tasteful, gleaming black furniture, albeit a little bit sparse.

There was a long chair with swirling crème and gold patterns embedded in the cushion that was complemented with plain maroon throw pillows that were tucked into each side, and a small desk with curved legs and a matching chair tucked under it opposite the long chair. The walls were covered with intricate crème wallpaper that also had gold motifs curling languidly like lazy tails. Upon slightly closer inspection, Lucy thought she saw the vague outlines of eyes disguised as patterns peeking out from behind the spiraling plumes on the walls but shook away the crazy notion.

The floors were a beautiful, glossy crème marble that had a dark brown triangular pattern in the middle and dark brown patterns outlining the edges of the marble just before it met the walls. The ceilings were high and slightly concave with a painting encompassing the entirety of it. It depicted something of a yellowish-brown wolf nestled in a backdrop of rich green forestry. It was settled comfortably and napping on its front paws, its great maw curved in what seemed to be a contented smile. Lucy though it was beautiful, although a little unusual but shrugged off Laxus' strange taste.

Heavy maroon brocade curtains with golden threads woven into the pattern were drawn open from the large rectangular windows, overlooking a picturesque view of the sprawling grounds and statues rising up from them, and a peaceful lake that led to a dense forest. Lucy fingered the slightly stiff material of the curtains distractedly; the outside was so beautiful, she would have to go out there soon.

She returned her attention to the room, glaring at the large bed that was perched innocently in the middle of the wall to the far right. It was similar to the one back at home, except much larger and it had a light brown canopy surrounding it instead of the pink one she had. Lucy let out frustrated sigh. She was supposed to share this bed with that man. The mere thought of that occurring sent Lucy's stomach churning, mostly in revulsion because he was a pig but a small, wicked part of her was churning in excitement. Lucy begrudgingly admitted to herself that he was quite a specimen of a man.

"Wasted though," she grumbled out loud.

Laxus Dreyar was terrible. He was the most awful man that Lucy ever had the displeasure of interacting with, even worse than her own father, and that was a feat in itself. She knew that even though a small part of her was excited about staying in such close proximity with him, she would not allow herself to sleep in the same bed with him. That was like admitting defeat, that she was just a woman to follow his every beck and call, and if it was one then Lucy hated it was losing. She would quicker sleep on the long chair than with him.

Lucy collapsed on the bed while exhaling a small puff of breath and closed her eyes. This was so nerve-wracking. Leaving her home and coming in this new place where she knew no one. It was scary. She felt tiny and alone and, of their own accord, a few tears slipped out of her eyes and trailed down her temples to get lost in the mass of her hair.

She stood up quickly, not allowing herself time to wallow in self-pity then entered a door where she figured the dressing room and bathroom facilities would be. She was a bit astounded to see her clothes were hung in the dressing room and her toiletries were placed neatly on the vanity table as if she belonged here. That thought left a sour taste in Lucy's mouth. She didn't belong here, and a split second of fury sent her knocking all the bottles and brushes to the floor with a single swipe of her hand. She paused and closed her eyes, fighting back a pulsing headache. That did not make her feel better at all.

Lucy sighed, resigning herself to this then stooped down to pick up all the fallen items.

_I can't even be angry right_, she thought as she blearily placed the things back where they were, albeit much more haphazardly.

Lucy finished cleaning up the remnant of her tantrum then slumped into the chair for the vanity table inelegantly. She stared at her features hating how miserable the reflection seemed. Had she looked into a mirror a scarce twenty four hours before, the disparity between the two images would be shocking.

"Good afternoon Lady Lucy, I pray that your journey was comfortable?" a mellow voice startled Lucy from her thoughts. She swiveled quickly to look at the person breaking her from her reverie while fighting back the urge to claw at her heart that was thumping erratically. She hadn't received the slightest indication that someone was approaching.

Lucy took a calming breath and peered curiously at the beautiful maid standing before her. She looked like one of the porcelain dolls her father had bought her for her birthday as a child. Her skin was pale, but not unhealthily so, instead it was suffused with a youthful, healthy glow. Eyes the clearest cerulean were framed by thick whitish-blonde eyelashes and a small perky now hung over her pale pink lips. Her otherworldly, ethereal features were magnified by the long platinum curls pinned in a low ponytail. An innate kindness and warmth emanated from her and Lucy felt herself immediately relaxing.

Lucy broke out of her slight awe from the woman's beauty to respond to her previous inquiry, sporting a mild flush on her cheeks and neck, "Hello," she started then chuckled dryly, "Well as comfortable as an hours-long ride could be."

The woman gave Lucy a polite smile then introduced herself, "My name is Mirajane Strauss and My Lord assigned me to you as a chambermaid."

Lucy's eyebrow raised slightly at the barely noticeable stress on the word "My" in "My Lord"; it demonstrated a possessiveness that Lucy found a bit amusing since, from what she had seen of her fiancé earlier on, he had not seem too keen on monogamy. She filed that observation away knowing it would become useful sometime.

"Oh," Lucy replied lamely then cleared her throat as Mirajane eyed her messy vanity table curiously.

After a slightly uncomfortable pause Mirajane turned to Lucy again then asked, "Lady Lucy, would you like my assistance to undress now or later?"

Lucy started, realising quite stupidly that Mirajane didn't just come to stare at her awkwardly. The blonde woman suppressed a sigh knowing that she was way out of her normal composed state of mind.

"Oh, yes thank you Mirajane, and please just call me Lucy. Back at home most of the servants were like my family and addressed me a bit more informally so it sounds so odd hearing that title," Lucy wrinkled her nose slightly then cast Mirajane a warm smile. Even though she was tossed in a new environment and encountered her beastly fiancé, Lucy had retained her kindness.

Mirajane beamed back at her then went around to undo the ribbons holding her dress together.

"Now, now Lucy," Mirajane started a little teasingly, "Isn't this your home now?"

Lucy was a bit surprised that the woman warmed up to her so quickly as to tease her, but it seemed to be part of her nature to want to ease people's anxiety, which Lucy was facing a lot of right now.

Lucy chuckled a little awkwardly then replied with nostalgia, "Home is where your heart is, neh Mirajane?"

The platinum-haired woman paused and seemed to melt when she heard Lucy said that and muttered a soft, "Mhm".

Mirajane finished undressing Lucy in a not-so-awkward silence then helped her get into a much more comfortable and less lavish dress and combed her hair into an elegant wrap.

When Mirajane was done with her completely Lucy was about to ask the maid if she could go outside for a walk but was interrupted by her fiancé's deep masculine voice. Lucy was startled and visible jumped then turned to stare at the man with wide eyes.

Why did everyone here seem to sneak up on her?

"Thank you Mira," he said, his golden eyes swimming in an affectionate emotion as he looked at the maid. She gave him an embarrassed smile while her pale cheeks dusted with a pink tinge and her thick eyelashes fluttered as she downcast her pretty blue eyes then peeked back up at him bashfully.

All of a sudden Lucy felt as if she were a third wheel as the two stared at each other then she thought about the irony of the situation. A woman who was clearly in love with a man just helped his fiancée get dressed and changed for him. Lucy felt a bit of sympathy for the woman and wished that she was never plunged into this scenario. Laxus too seemed to have a special reserved emotion for the angelic chambermaid which made the situation all the more complex.

"Er," Lucy started awkwardly when the staring continued for a tad bit too long for her to handle, then flushed from their combined gazes as if they just remembered that she was still there, "I'm going to go for a walk in the gardens since the weather is so nice."

Lucy gave a little curtsy and was about bypass Laxus from his stance in the doorway leading back to the main part of the bedroom but his hand grasped her upper arm preventing her from moving. His hand was slightly calloused and warm and caused Lucy to stiffen. Mirajane immediately curtsied, one much lower than Lucy's, then left with disappointment written in her fragile features.

"No," Laxus started, his amber eyes no longer emitting that warmth as when he was looking at Mirajane, "You're not permitted to go out there. Not unless you're accompanied by me."

His voice was harsh and immediately got Lucy on edge. She frowned then wrenched her arm from his grasp.

"I was not aware that I am a prisoner in your home," Lucy said icily, "I can go wherever I please."

Laxus glared at her with unbridled anger and Lucy stiffened from fear. He was really scary.

"You will do as I say as long as you are my fiancée, do you hear me?"

Lucy took a frightened step back while clearing her throat. She decided to leave that topic there at the moment then took a brave, or stupid, move to ask him about the shared quarters.

"Lord Laxus, am I to presume that we are to share this room and…bed?" she asked with faked confidence.

He quirked up his lips in wicked amusement then leaned against the door frame with his massive form and folded his arms smugly, practically blocking the exit.

"Yes, my fiancée, of course we are. Are we not getting married soon?" he asked mockingly, "It's just a matter of time before it happens…sooner rather than later."

Lucy glared up at him with trembling lips and a slight film of tears in her eyes as pitiful emotions crashed against her unabated. She was scared, she was just eighteen years old and was abruptly wrenched from her familiar home life and into this strange place with uncouth Lords and maids who were in love with them and she just felt pathetic. She just felt terrified and he was making light of everything and treating her like an object.

"Please don't do this to me," she gritted out, hating how weak and pathetic she sounded, like a frightened little kitten in front of a lion, "Please let me have my own room."

He perked up at her visible display of weakness, feeding on it like a predator. So far all she showed him was obstinacy and willfulness yet here she was almost begging him to let her have her own room. He reached out languidly and pulled her soft, curvy form against him easily despite her mild resistance. His body was all firmness and muscles and unbearable warmth against her own. Lucy felt a bit light-headed from the proximity. The handsome landscaper from home hadn't made her feel this way, maybe it was because he was caring when they met and he treated her like glass unlike her fiancé who was just dominating.

"No," he whispered viciously, dipping his face close to her ear, "You will stay in this room with me, in this bed with me, and you will warm that bed when the night comes."

After those cruel words he forced his lips on hers. They were soft and slightly chapped but dominating and without an ounce of affection. It felt like punishment, not at all what Lucy expected a kiss from a fiancé (so shoot her she was still a bit naïve to believe it was going to be alright). Lucy's eyes got impossibly wide and he just stared back down at her with a satisfied look in his piercing amber eyes. His warm tongue prodded her stiff lips and slipped between her teeth to glaze against hers. Lucy was immobile from shock before she regained her senses and bit down on the soft muscle invading her mouth and drawing blood.

Laxus recoiled from her and pushed her away while wiping his mouth roughly. Lucy gave him a satisfactory smirk which she dropped soon as his face morphed into an ugly grimace. He grabbed her waist with his large hand and pulled her close once more saying, "I'm gonna tame you, you vixen, to never resist me again."

He gave her a cold smirk then stomped away without a backward glance and Lucy immediately felt as if her petulant displays only made her sink deeper and faster into quicksand.


	6. Chapter 6

Heya guys, hehehe, has it really been a year since I updated? O.o I apologise greatly for the delay. This past year has been pretty hectic for me. I had a year long internship at a law firm (since last September) and now I'm in law school, just completing my first semester. I left my home country to go to school and its the first time I've been away from home so it was kinda difficult, added to the new workload and I only just finished finals yesterday.

Luckily, I'm going home for Christmas so I should have more time to update (until next semester ofc x_x)

Anywho, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Much love :3

* * *

That night Lucy refused to go to bed, preferring to stay perched on the long-chair while clutching her night gown protectively around her body. It did not matter anyway; Laxus did not return to their quarters in the time that she was awake. At some point the fair-haired girl drifted to sleep, huddled against the chair despite the slight chill in the room. Luckily, her sleep was dreamless and she got a brief respite from reality.

A gentle shake roused Lucy from her sleep. She blinked blearily while stretching, popping the kinks in her body then turned to the person who woke her up. It was Mirajane, glowing beautifully in the warm sunlight seeping through the opened windows, however her azure eyes shifted uncomfortably and she retracted her hands quickly upon noting Lucy's consciousness. Lucy immediately picked up on the maid's discomfort, having developed a knack for reading body language in order to deal with her moody father for years, but disregarded it in favour of yawning.

"Lady Lucy," Mirajane started softly, her hands fisting the folds of her simple crème dress, "My Lord has requested your presence for breakfast. I'm here to help you get dressed."

Lucy nodded her head before trudging to the dressing room, trying to rid herself of the remnants of sleep clinging to her. She noted that Mirajane had already fixed a bath for her as the tub was half-filled with scented water. The maid dutifully helped Lucy out of her nightgown and into the bath silently and Lucy complied wordlessly. She was never a morning person, something Minerva had always taken advantage of as her charge would be extremely compliant in the minutes leading up to her usual spirited wakefulness.

Mirajane's taciturn behaviour, as she was disturbingly quiet throughout the morning interactions so far, was different from the familiarity she exuded the previous night, and after having regained her wits somewhat from the soaking in tepid bath-water, Lucy decided to pay some heed to what could cause the maid to behave differently. Mirajane's eyes met Lucy's as she leaned down to wash her hair. Lucy smiled at the maid, intending to ask what the problem was but Mirajane only averted her eyes.

The rest of the bath passed in silence with Lucy occasionally glancing at the other woman in contemplation.

Soon enough, Lucy figured out why the maid was acting as she was. When Lucy was seated at the vanity table with Mirajane styling her hair, the maid's platinum hair shifted to the side exposing a hidden part of her neck and collarbone. Lucy had been studying her in the mirror, and unless she had been observing so intensely, she would not have seen the two reddish marks marring her milky skin. Lucy frowned immediately upon having seen them, her quick mind immediately putting the pieces together.

Laxus did not return to their room last night. Laxus and Mirajane had sexual tension so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Mirajane was acting differently today, an emotion Lucy inferred to be guilt, and had red marks – love bites- on her neck and seemed rather upset, or hurt, at having to relay Laxus' desire to see Lucy for breakfast.

_Laxus, my __**fiancé**__, spent the night with my chambermaid_, Lucy processed. That revelation caused a dull throb to spread through her chest, not because of any attachment or affection towards Laxus, but because of the betrayal she felt from the position he held in her life. He was her fiancé. He ruthlessly stole her lips that night then, in the same breath, slept with her maid.

Lucy's mocha eyes, alit with fire, bore down on Mirajane through the mirror. She actually liked Mirajane and believed that they could be friends but Lucy could not find it within her to look at the maid the same way. It was not a drastic shift that could be noted on the surface, but Lucy decided that she would be more reserved and not foster the same familial feelings as she did for the servants back at home.

_Right_, Lucy thought bitterly, _this place isn't home. I'm a fool to think that it could be similar._

Lucy withdrew her gaze and, after donning a comfortable peach dress, she fixed a placid smile on her face, opting to feign ignorance toward the situation even though a vengeful part of her wanted to tell Mirajane that she knew, just to watch her pretty face wilt in discomfort and embarrassment. The bitter feelings were a bit startling to Lucy as she was not accustomed to feeling such negative emotions. Of course, she had her fair share of encounters with her father resulting in her sulking and an aching longing for fatherly affection, but this was different. This was a betrayal that she was wholly new to.

The trek to where Laxus was waiting for them to have breakfast passed quickly. Lucy's eyes trailed on the opulent but still tasteful décor of the mansion and begrudgingly admitted to herself that Laxus' tastes were probably the only good thing about him. Mirajane opened a gleaming dark brown door and ushered Lucy into what appeared to be a private dining room. Her father had one of those back at home when he did not wish to use the hall where banquets were held.

Lucy immediately focused on the handsome blond man who was imposing even though he was seated and sipping tea from delicate china. He gave her a cursory glance before returning his attention to the newspaper held in his hand. She made no move to be seated at the table.

"Well," he started gruffly, "Are you going to sit?"

Lucy smothered the desire to go up to him and screech profanities while moving to sit in the one of the four chairs tucked under the table. The scent of breakfast tickled her nose and Lucy only just realised how hungry she was as she took in the array of foods laid out.

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Mirajane slip out of the door with a downcast expression. Lucy felt a wicked sense of victory that Laxus had not even paid her any mind, but soon after banished the thought. It was a very vindictive emotion and Lucy did not like it.

"Serve yourself," Laxus ordered, orange eyes finally peering up at her, "There are no servants in the room to do it for you". Lucy looked at him then obliged, transferring scones to the plate in front of her and smearing butter and strawberry jam over it. She also poured herself a cup of fragrant tea, sweetening it with two spoons of sugar.

"You requested my presence, My Lord?" Lucy ventured to ask after taking a bite from the warm, delicious pastry.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Laxus queried, folding the newspaper and discarding it.

Lucy smiled politely, "I did. What about you, My Lord?"

She fixed him with her stare, telling him that she knew what had transpired between him and the maid. Rising to the bait being the ruthless man that he is, Laxus smirked at her implication before responding smugly.

"For some reason, my rest was disturbed but I feel strangely rejuvenated."

Lucy did not humour him with her anger even though she ached to smack the snarky tone from him. She took another bite of her breakfast, only humming thoughtfully. Laxus seemed a little disappointed at her controlled response.

"I only wished to inform you that I would be travelling for a few days. You must bear without my presence for a little bit, when I return I can focus on making you my woman," he said.

Lucy felt a relief upon hearing that Laxus would be gone. She could focus on her plan to run away from here. Of course Lucy was not foolish so she immediately decided to use the time away from him to acclimate herself to the new environment and learn where would be the best place to escape from. She bristled, however, at his insinuation that she would become his.

"I see. Have a safe trip then, Laxus," she said sweetly.

"You're not going to give me a goodbye kiss?" he asked, propping an elbow at the table, hoping to elicit a fiery response from her.

_After you fucked the maid?_ She thought angrily, but held her tongue.

"For what reason?" Lucy asked coldly.

Laxus seemed amused at her response then reached over quickly, snagging her free hand and bringing her soft palm to his lips. He pressed his lips to the middle of her hand, not breaking any eye contact with her. Lucy was frozen as his warm tongue flicked out of his mouth to trail between the grooves of her fingers.

He was so devilishly alluring with his penetrating gaze and wicked tongue that, for a moment, Lucy's cheeks erupted in a flush and she clenched her thighs together feeling an unfamiliar desire coursing through her. Just as quickly though, she reminded herself that he was repulsive and those were the same lips that left love marks on Mirajane's neck.

Lucy wrenched her hand from his grip and he allowed her to, revelling in the angry flush across her cheeks.

She got up from the chair and stomped her way to the door, not daring to look back at him but said, "Do not touch me so easily Laxus, I am not yours."


End file.
